The Angel of the Black Pearl
by PirateoftheCaribbean1720
Summary: A missionary escapes the fate of his fellow crewmates at the hands of Davy Jones, being rescued by the crew of the Black Pearl. While aboard, he gradually becomes enamored with the captain's daughter, who happens to be the one who saved his life when Jack's crew hauled him aboard. But does she have similar emotions for the man of faith? Set during DMC. T 4 violence/romantic themes.
1. Chapter 1: My Prayers Answered

I was terrified. Utterly and excruciatingly terrified. The never-ceasing memory of the hellish roars and the screaming of my helpless crewmates filled my mind as I sat there, huddled in a corner, on the deck of the wrecked merchant ship I was employed on. Rain kept falling as the lightning filled the night air, thunder rumbling throughout the surrounding ocean. I shook in fear of it returning, coming back to claim me as its last victim out of the rest of the men that I had the misfortune of witnessed being devoured. _This is all just a nightmare, a horrible, hellish nightmare. I need to wake up!_ The denying thought raced through my mind as the rain pelted down upon my face, mixing with the semi dried blood which leaked from a cut near my left eye. I wanted to try and escape the ruins of the vessel, but the fear paralyzed me, making it impossible for me to even move. The waves that repeatedly crashed into the hull splashed water over the side and onto my face, making me flinch and look up to see if it was the monstrous creature returning to kill me as well, but only to see it was nothing but the harmless sea. I drew in shuddering breaths, I had never been this terrified in my life, and never had I seen what was responsible for the destruction of the ship I still remained aboard. I had only heard of it in the horrifying tales back in the taverns of Port Royal and of Tortuga. The beast that did the bidding of Davy Jones, captain of the infamous _Flying Dutchman_, and sender of souls to the eternal punishment which awaited them in Davy Jones' Locker. The Kraken.

The waves continued crashing upon the wrecked hull of the merchant ship used to be known as the _Lady in Blue, _now a splintered vessel cracked in half by the ferocious power of Jones' pet. The rain soaked my head of black hair, now glued against my cold, dampened face. A gold cross hung from my neck, clutching it, I constantly prayed for help and salvation from the terror of the situation I still thought of as a nightmare. My amber brown eyes were filled with dismal fear, the visions of the Kraken's merciless attack upon the ship still played through my mind. I began praying once again, hoping that the many times had reached God's ears.

_"My Dear Lord and Savior, please deliver me salvation from the torturous place in which I call and impending death, oh God. Send me a sign that my horror and fear will subside. Send me-"_

I then heard, over the crashing waves, the sound of something emerging with a loud crash out of the raging sea. I then shakily looked out to see a massive shadow, one that began to seem awfully familiar as it splashed down, with a misty spray, back into the choppy surface. My eyes began to become more filled with overwhelming fright. _No, please, God, don't let it be the Devil!_ I pleaded in my thoughts. The shadow then took on the appearance of a ship, the bow looked like that of a beast carrying a human in its wooden jaws. The sails of the ship were tattered, green as the filaments of the sea. I knew what this ship was, more feared than Jones' Kraken. It was the ship of the Devil himself. The ghostly _Flying Dutchman_.

In a desperate need to hide from the anticipated appearance of the harvesters, I then ran to the opposite side, jumping over and landing on the slippery rocks. I clung onto a section of the ratlines that were slinked over the ship's hull. I then heard the demonic sounds of the _Dutchman's_ monstrous crew, then the surprising yelp and whimper of another crewman echoed in my ear. I had thought all of the men aboard, except myself, were killed in the attack wrought upon them by the Kraken. Then there was another sound of a man speaking, but it was clear that it was one of the beastly crew. "Down on your marrowbones and pray." I heard the person address to someone. There was then the rattle of chains, then the clanging of swords. Someone was fighting against the crew of the ship of Davy Jones. _What a poor soul_. "Get back!" I heard the bravado man shout at the crew as they gathered around him. The sound of a man attacking him and the slicing of flesh emanated through the stormy air, eventually being silenced by a grunt and a thud to the deck. _I pray for that man, whoever he is._ I thought with sincere courtesy as I heard the sinister laugh of the _Dutchman's _crew.

As the survivors were rallied into a row, my hidden self heard the whimpering man. Then came the sound I feared the most. The sound of the Devil himself making an appearance. The thud of the crab-like peg leg of the master of the _Flying Dutchman_ and her ghastly crew. Davy Jones. I shuddered in complete fear and fright, hearing the thudding draw closer, but eventually stopping. I then heard one of the crew address his captain.

"Five men still alive, the rest have moved on." he said in a rough voice.

The thudding the resumed, coming closer and closer, eventually stopping near where I was huddled to the outside of the hull. The whimpering man continued as the tentacle face of the ghostly Jones appeared when the captain lit a match with his tentacle finger, placing the end of a pipe in his mouth. Jones then inhaled the smoke of the tobacco and then took the pipe from his mouth, looking back at the man. "Do you fear death?" he asked, smoke pouring from his mouth as he doused the match with a smoky exhale. "Do you fear that dark abyss?" The man shuddered violently with terror. Jones could feel it from him, further scaring him with the questions of his life.

"All your deeds laid bare?" Jones asked, his lip quivering a bit. "All your sins...punished?" a snort came from him.

I still clung onto the nets, becoming further terrified of what Jones was asking the poor soul in front of him, and above where I was huddled below.

The whimpering man still shook. Jones looked back at him. "I can offer you...an escape." Jones said, emphasizing the end of the last word. This enticed the frightened sailor to look upon the now grinning captain.

"Don't listen to him!" a voice suddenly called out, protectively to the dying sailor. Jones suddenly whipped his head to a man holding onto a rosary, a glare directed to the religious man. He then got up, his glare remained undying, and seized the man by his throat with his monstrous crab claw that replaced his left arm. Jones gazed upon the brave man.

"Do you not, fear death?" he asked in a sort of whisper, taking another drag from his pipe.

The man of courage looked upon the captain in disgust. "I'll take my chances sir."

Jones then released him, smoke pouring from the octopus-like nostril, looking up at two of his crewmen. "To the depths." he said in a raspy command. The creatures that were once men then grasped hold of the man by his head. There was then the sound of ripping flesh, accompanied by the evil laughter of the crewmen as they pushed the dead man's body overboard. I then saw, and flinched in fear, the morbid sight of the fresh cadaver as it fell past me and into the churning sea. An example of the mercy never shown from the _Dutchman's _crew.

One of the dying glared at Jones. "Cruel blaggard!" he spat. Jones looked at him.

"life is cruel." he said, with the usual emphasis at the end, emptying the still burning tobacco from his pipe by knocking it upside down against the hardness of the claw. "Why should the afterlife be any different?"

"I offer you a choice." Jones then kneeled to the most frightened man. "Join my crew and postpone the judgment. One hundred years, before the mast." The man looked at the man with squirming tentacles. "Will ye serve?"

While I waited below, I hoped that the man wouldn't accept the offer. He's making a deal with the Devil himself. _Don't be a fool!_ But, unfortunately, I heard the frightened man say "I will serve." I shook my head. _Poor dolt._

Jones smiled in satisfaction. "There." he said. The crew began chuckling as the barnacled captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ eventually came to a man who seemed unharmed and perfectly alive. "You are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?" Jones questioned

I then began to try and make my way around the ship, if I had heard a man fighting against them, he could've been from another ship. Which would've meant he had to journey to the wreck by longboat. _A way of escape! _I thought. But the utter temptation of leaving this nightmare could be quickly cut short if any of the sea-life encrusted crew happened to spot me. I had to wait for the opportune moment.

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt." the man replied. Jones became exceedingly interested. "What is your purpose here?" he asked again. "Jack Sparrow...sent me to settle his debt." the man relied once again. Jones then softly cackled. "Did he now?" he asked. "I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer" the "ah" replaced the last sound of the last word.

I waited until I heard the gradual disappearance of the crew, taking away the ones who had accepted Jones' offer of one hundred years servitude aboard his ship. One hundred years of servitude that would bind them to the _Dutchman _itself. I looked out to sea, hearing the faint shouting of Jones, seeing the faint outline of a ship's shadow, but it could've just been a huge rock looming in the dark like the shape of a ship._ But do rocks have tall poles sticking out of them? Three tall poles?_ I asked myself.

"Move a leg!" snapped a crewman, my response of jumping in a slight fear that the man was addressing me. Fortunately, I remained undetected from the senses of the _Flying Dutchman's _crew.

I heard the laughs of the sinister and devilish crew finally vanish. All was quiet. I then made my chance to get away, the waves still crashing upon the slippery stone. I tried the best I could of gripping onto the hull of the vessel, but of no avail, a wave crashed against the ship and nearly swept me out to sea. I grasped an edge of one of the rocks, pulling myself back onto the higher surface and continued my trek to the longboat, tied not far from where I was. I then gasped and ducked down as I heard the hull of the ancient _Flying Dutchman _sail past the bow of the merchant vessel, pointing back out to sea and then gradually vanish out into the storm which made its way farther out to sea. I drew a shaky sigh of relief, continuing to make my way to the longboat. I then happily climbed into the still intact craft of my salvation. I kissed the boards and the oars in joy, knowing that, wherever the ship it came from was, they'd further assist in my rescue. That was, _if_ they weren't anything like the merciless crew that pressganged the rest of my shipmates into the century of service. I looked out to sea, seeing three lanterns being lit. Three stern lanterns of a ship! I quickly placed the oars in the slots and untied the small boat from the splintered post of my former vessel of employment, casting off and rowing out to the unknown ship that seemed to blend in with the night.

* * *

"Er, Mister Gibbs."

Mister Gibbs walked over to a man with dreadlocks, his left hand covered in a shiny coat of slime. "Cap'n?" he asked.

"I-I feel sullied and unusual." said the dreadlocked man.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs asked.

The one Gibbs addressed to as "Cap'n" looked at him. "Fortunately, he was mum as the condition of which these souls need to be." the man replied quietly.

Gibbs cracked a smile. "Ah, Tortuga." he said.

The Cap'n then wiped his slimy hand on Gibbs' bluish coat, ridding himself of the putrid substance. "Tortuga." he said.

Suddenly, there was the light thud of something hitting against the side of the ship. A chunky-looking man, with no hair more than an inch or two above the upper ear line, looked over the side with a pair of yellowish eyes. "Sir! It's the longboat!" he confirmed.

The man walked over to the side. "Is it Will? I'd be the least bit surprised if he escaped." he said.

"No, it's...someone else." said the yellow-eyed pirate. The dreadlocks of the captain nearly hung in front of his eyes as he looked down into the longboat. His eyes widened a bit upon seeing a damp spot of blood on the occupant's left rib. "Get this man aboard. I'll let our medic tend to him." the man said.

* * *

I was still in the longboat, passed out from the gradual loss of blood and the shock of seeing the things of legends and nightmares right before my eyes. I began to remember my mother and father, both now deceased, welcoming me home in warm loving arms. _Mum? Dad?_ I mumbled in my unconscious sleep as two men, the round one who had pointed me out to the captain, and another who had a slim body and a wooden eye, brought the longboat back aboard the deck of the ship. The three masts of the vessel unfurled solid black sails as she began a course for the pirate haven of the Caribbean.

Tortuga.


	2. Chapter 2: The Daughter of Sparrow

**Sorry for the late postings, I've been busy with other things, and I was a bit lazy doing this.**

* * *

Creaking. I thought that to be odd. Hearing a creaking. I then heard waves. I began to figure that I was dreaming. But, no, this sounded more real. I tried to open my eyes, but considering the more compelling wish to keep them closed seemed more overwhelming. I then tried to sit up, only to feel a sharp pain in my side. I gritted my teeth, groaning in pain. _Oh Lord, this is excruciating!_ I screamed in my head. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, gently pressing me back down onto the softness of the bed I was resting upon. I felt the warmth of the hand, which finally made me dominate the overpowering drowsiness, I opened my eyes, only to find a person who was tending to my wounds. _She_ was tending to my wounds.

It was a girl; around my age with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was applying a sort of paste to my ribs, which, unknown to me, was a wound, caused from slipping and falling down upon the rocks. She soon noticed I came to, smirking a bit. "Well, good to see you didn't kick the pail." she said.

I blinked, looking around where I was. I was inside the cabin of a ship, the stern windows are like arches of glass, the sunlight pouring through the crossed lines of the window grates. I then looked to the one tending to me. _Am I dead...? _I thought.

She laughed. "No, you're not dead. If you were you'd probably wouldn't be here right now." she said. I furrowed my brows. "Something tells me I spoke my mind?" I asked in a semi-dried voice. She nodded.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're aboard the _Black Pearl._ First clergyman to actually be aboard." she said, her hair slightly draping in her face.

The _Black Pearl. _I've only heard stories along with the tales of Captain Jack Sparrow in the pubs and taverns. Rumored to be the quickest and fastest ship in the Caribbean, a title once held by the _HMS Interceptor_, until the _Pearl_ sent the Royal Navy ship to her demise. And it was the likely culprit that I couldn't see that night when I escaped the wrecked vessel. I flinched when I felt a sudden sting on my chest.

"Sorry. It'll sting sometimes." said the woman as she further applied to my wound.

"Who are you?"

She looked at me without ceasing her tending. "I'm Alyssa. Alyssa Sparrow." she said.

"So. The daughter of the pirate himself, is that it?" I asked.

"Well, the clergyman's knowledgeable of pirates." she said.

"Actually, I'm not necessarily a missionary. Just a man firm with my beliefs." I corrected her.

"Firm with beliefs." she said. "Sounds like a missionary to me."

I sighed, feeling a bit of a pain as I did. "Sorry." I heard her say softly. "It's alright. Anything for an angel to save my life."

She looked at me, a brow raised. "What?"

I glanced to her. "Well, you did save my life and spared me a fate from the Devil himself."

She scoffed. "Thank yourself. You escaped in time to row to the ship." she said.

"But thanks anyways, Alyssa." I said.

She smiled a bit. "It's of no trouble. I'm the medic after all."

I then tried to sit up, feeling the pain again. Alyssa then gently pushed me back down to the bed. "You need to stop moving." she said. "You're only making it worse."

I frowned a bit, wanting to get up and move around. "Alright then." I said.

"By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"Jacob Grant." I said.

"Well, Jacob, I'll be out on deck if you need me. If my father comes in, he won't mind, he's the one who found you." she said, getting up and walking outside, shutting the doors.

I watched her leave, laying my head back down on one of the pillows, looking up to the ceiling. _The Black Pearl_, I thought to myself,_ So this ship is real too. _I smiled a bit, glancing over to the captain's table, seeing the charts and such. But one item caught my attention. I cocked a brow upon seeing it. A jar filled almost completely with dirt.

"Why is there a jar of dirt in the captain's cabin?"


	3. Chapter 3: Denying a True Feeling

After a few hours of just laying in the bed, I grew a bit bored. I tried to sit up, only to feel the slightly sharp pain, but I managed to sit up completely. I noticed my ribs were bandaged, wondering how I received an injury from falling on the rocks and not even noticing it, nevertheless feeling it. I couldn't answer that question myself, but focusing on my present situation, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, standing up. I looked around for my coat, but remembering what I went through, it was probably wet. I sighed, looking to the cabin doors. I walked to the doors, seemingly made of mahogany, pushing on them, slowly making them open.

I noticed that it was in the evening, the sun was just setting on the horizon. Some of the crew were still at work.

"Good to see you're up, mate." I heard a voice, which made me jump in a bit of surprise.

I looked to see that it was Jack, with his dreadlocks trailing down his back. I sighed. "Hello Jack."

"So, your side any better?" he asked.

I nodded, wincing at a slight pain. "Yes, thanks to Alyssa."

Jack smiled. "My daughter's a natural at healing things back to health and the what not." he said.

"She's got a charm to her as well."

Jack looked to me. "You fancy her already?"

I looked to him with a bit of a look. "Were you actually expecting something like that?"

"Oh don't get it in the wrong way mate." he said.

"I'm not taking it the wrong way." I said.

"Oh, alright." he said. "But you do take a liking to her?"

I couldn't deny it, she had as much charm as Jack was rumored to have with women. I smirked a bit. "Uhm...You could say that, Jack." I said.

Jack smiled a gold grin. "Well, better you than some of the other cow-hearted, beastly, cod-pieces that she's fallen for, even if you're a clergyman."

"Not a clergyman, man firm with his beliefs." I corrected him.

he raised his brows. "...Clergyman." he still said.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright. I'm whatever you can call me." I said.

Jack chuckled. "Alright, Master Grant." he said, turning to enter the cabin.

_Jack, you really are something_, I thought to eyes then darted around, scanning the deck of the ship for any sign of Alyssa, which there was none.

"Alyssa?" I said.

"Up here!"

I then looked up, seeing the captain's daughter laying on one of the several footropes like a hammock on the mainsail sprit. She looked down at me, smirking. "So, you've taken a liking, eh?"

_Shit_...I thought in my mind. "I've taken a liking to the decorations actually."

"Mm-hmm, decorations." she said.

I smirked at her. "You're trying to get me to admit it that bad, aren't you?"

She grabbed a rope, sliding down to the deck. She landed in front of me on her feet. She stood there, chuckling. "Just trying to find out the truth." she said.

"Well, I don't."

A frown then came over her face.

Instant regret came over me. "Alyssa..."

"Don't say another word, clergyman." she said, walking past me. I grabbed her hand, but only to her the unsheathing and brandishing of her sword as the sharp edge touched my throat. I could tell that she was a bit angered at my answer, but it was more of a lie. "Let me go." she said, her brown eyes narrowed at me.

Knowing that there was the sharp blade of a sword on my throat, I eased my grip, letting her hand slip from mine. She glared at me as she sheathed her sword, turning around and walking back into the cabin, the door slamming shut. I sighed, hanging my head. I turned around and, in anger, kicked a bucket.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Later on, when darkness cloaked the sky, the _Black Pearl's _stern lanterns and deck lights provided illumination for the empty space outside. I sat at the foot of the mainmast, still feeling guilty of making a false rejection to Alyssa, and finding that she wouldn't accept any apologies from me. I thought that I deserved this small punishment as result of my foolish action, I rested my back against the mast, closing my eyes and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

At around midnight, the doors of the cabin opened, revealing Alyssa as she stepped out on deck. She saw me asleep against the mainmast. She still did have a dislike because of what I said to her, but her other feeling of liking took over. She walked back inside, stepping out on deck with a blanket from the bed. She made her way to me, a look of empathy came across her face as she kneeled down, unfolding the sheet and laying it over me. She noticed me stirring a bit from the blanket being placed over me, smiling a bit.

"Goodnight Jacob." she whispered. She then looked down and then back to my face and then, out of temptation, gently kissed my lips, pulling away when she heard a soft groan from me. She then stood back up, walking back to the cabin, shutting the door gently.


	4. Chapter 4: Confession and Forgiveness

The next morning came, the seagulls squawked at each other as they hovered in the early morning sky above the _Pearl's _fluttering flag. The ship rose up and down in the calm sea as she kept her course for Tortuga, the still angelic figurehead looked out to sea as her outstretched arm let a dove take flight, as if it were a frozen image placed on the bow of the former merchant ship brought back from the depths by the same ghostly demon that my crew now served under. The spars and rigging creaked silently with the movement of the ship, the hull groaning a bit as well. I was on the deck, still asleep with the blanket around me, my nose was a bit damp from crying in my sleep over the fact that I had said something that hurt a young girl. Something I've never done before, I had always been honest in confessing feelings I had, but most of the time, I had went to my father back home at the mission in Port-Au-Prince. Not long ago, the port was attacked by the English in an attempt to exterminate the Spanish who had settled in the English dominated Caribbean, my father and the mission was destroyed. I found escape on board the fleeing merchant ship, the _Lady in Blue_, only to find myself in a much worse situation when the ship was split in two by the pet of Davy Jones.

* * *

The cabin door opened, showing it to be Alyssa, who had just woken up from her sleep. Her brown hair was a bit ruffled from her sleep, she rubbed her eyes as they began to adjust to the morning light. As she did do, she saw me, lying don on the deck, still asleep. She smiled, yawning and then walking up the stairs to the helm, looking off the starboard side, seeing the island of Tortuga in the distance. She blinked away the cloudy vision of her tired eyes, seeing the island more clearly. She then turned and walked back down the steps, going back inside the cabin to her dad's bed. "Dad. Tortuga's off the starboard side, about a few miles away." she said.

Jack moaned. "That's great, Alyssa." he mumbled sleepily.

She groaned a bit, shaking her head. She then grabbed a pillow and hit her father's head, making him stir a bit more. "Come on dad, get up." she said.

"Oi!" he grunted, "Alright, I'm up, I'm up." He then sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Alyssa chuckled.

"So, did Master Grant sleep with you-"

Alyssa blushed. "No! Dad!" she said.

"Did he sleep with you in your quarters?" he asked, finishing his interrupted question.

Alyssa's flush then vanished, her face turning back to her original color. "Oh, no, I believe he thinks I'm still mad at him." she said.

"After what he said?"

Alyssa looked at Jack, nodding.

Jack scoffed with a smile. "Alyssa, he didn't mean it."

"And how would you know?" she asked.

"He told me himself after I asked him if he took a liking to you." he said.

"And he said...?"

"He did. He also remarked that you had a bit of a charm." he said.

Jack's daughter smiled, a faint shade of pink came over her cheeks. "For a clergyman, he is a bit charming himself." she admitted.

Jack then chuckled a bit, getting out of the bed and slipping on his blouse. "Well, I might go wake the crew, tell them to make for port." he said.

Alyssa nodded. "Alright."

Jack then walked over, sitting down next to her. "Alright, I haven't had that much trust of anyone with my ship ever since-"

"Barbossa?"

"...yes, but now, I'm letting you look after her while I'm off in town." he said.

Alyssa began to laugh. "Have fun with Scarlett." she snickered.

Jack cocked a brow. "...Thank you for wishing me that." he said, getting up.

Alyssa smiled, laying back on the bed, brushing some of her hair from her face as her father went outside to go below decks and rouse the crew.

* * *

Later on that morning, the _Black Pearl_ docked in the protective crescent moon harbor of Tortuga, one of the reasons, other than the residential turtles, why the island was given the Spanish name for "turtle". I was awake at the time, walking around, feeling some of the sore muscles in my legs, arms, and back from sleeping on the hard deck the previous night. I moaned a bit, feeling the soreness of the pain. I looked at the cabin doors, seeing one of the doors cracked open. In curiosity, I walked over and raised my hand to knock, but, out of the overwhelming curious feeling, I peeked through the crack, seeing nothing at first. Thinking it was clear, I opened the door, poking my head inside, only to hear a gasp. I looked over to the right, seeing Alyssa pulling a shirt sleeve over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

I then gulped, unsure of an answer. "I-uh-was-...where is everyone?"

She then turned around, slipping a red coat on. "They're in town, Jack's given me charge of the ship until they all return." she said, "Now I asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering about that, plus I saw the door cracked."

She sighed. "This ship's a bit old, the doors will sometimes open themselves." she said.

I eyed her with a bit of suspicion. "Or...did you intentionally do that?"

She whipped her head to me, giving me a glare. "I'd be daft to really do that." she said.

I figured the awkward moment was over. "So...could I come in?" I asked.

"You're head's already entered without asking, so yes, you may." she said, walking over to a table, getting a ribbon. She then stepped in front of a full body mirror, grabbing her hair and beginning to tie it in a pony tail. I walked in, sitting down on the bed. "Look...about what I said-"

"I thought we were past that?" she said, stopping.

"I wanted to apologize, but you seemed a bit stubborn to listen."

She then turned to me, an angered look came across her face. "Stubborn!?" she exclaimed, walking to me, "I only heard you tell me that you didn't have a certain liking towards me, and women can be a bit sensitive about things like that. Don't you know?" she asked.

"Well...sort of. You know, missionaries can't have relationships with the nuns." I said.

Alyssa's brows lifted. "Oh..." she said, sitting down next to me, "You have told a woman something like that...haven't you?"

I shook my head. "All of my confessions were taken to the father of the church." I said, "And apparently they never reached that nun I liked."

Alyssa chuckled a bit. I looked at her. "You find that amusing?"

She smiled still. "Well, I just find it a bit odd to think that people like you can't have relationships."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Well, I've never understood it either. This is pretty much the only freedom I've had since my father was still alive." I said, "He used to take me out on the ships her served on, I even went with him on a trip to Scotland once. It was not so much of an adventure to him, but, being a little child, it was to me."

"But being in the mission was worth it, right?" Alyssa asked me.

I nodded. "My faith became more strengthened, became more of a man of faith-"

"Clergyman." she giggled.

I smiled a bit, chuckling as it grew. "Alright, I give up, I'm a clergyman." I said.

I looked back at her, seeing her giggle still. "So."

She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "Yes?"

"Am I forgiven? All in the past, make for the future?" I asked

Alyssa then leaned to me and then pressed her lips against mine, closing her eyes. I was a bit surprised by her sudden move, but I then relaxed, laying a hand on her head. She then pulled away, the smile still on her face. "Does that answer your question?" she asked.

I couldn't speak, since that was actually my first kiss. I then managed to get out some words. "That was a first...and yes." I said.

She laughed a bit. "Make that your second." she said, getting up.

As she walked out, my eyes followed her. "...Second?" I asked myself. I never did recall a first that made the one that just occurred the second. But for some odd reason, I remembered having the same feeling on my mouth when I was asleep. Around the same time when I felt the blanket lain on me. I then looked back outside, rubbing my chin. "Well...I guess it was my second." I said.


	5. Chapter 5: An Old Friend

Later on that day, I scaled the ratlines, climbing to the crow's nest on the main mast, looking out to the city of Tortuga. I scoffed, being able to see a few humorous things; a man tied up being dunked into a well, a plus-sized wench chasing after an unfortunate pirate, and I surprisingly saw Jack with another woman. I then squinted my eyes, being able to see another woman dressed in red come up to him, seeing him with another one. She then slapped him across the face walking off, the one he was with did the same once he turned to her. I laughed, shaking my head. I then heard Alyssa climbing up the ratlines and getting alongside me. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Your dad just got slapped by two women. One dressed in red and the other dressed in a yellowish sort of color." I said.

She giggled. "Scarlett must've found out about Giselle." she said.

I looked down at her. "Oh..." I then looked back to the town, only to notice a ship bearing a merchant's flag anchored not far from the _Pearl_. "That's strange." I said.

"What?"

I looked over to the ship. "A merchant ship in a pirate port. Crew must've mutinied or something, otherwise they'd be sitting ducks."

Alyssa looked, seeing the ship. She shrugged. "Can't say for sure."

I nodded. "I have noticed you're somewhat like Jack."

She smiled. "Well, I guess I inherited all of his traits. Trait of working things out, fighting spirit."

"And let's not forget charm, curiosity-"

Alyssa looked at me. "You're the one with the curiosity looking into the cabin while I was dressing."

I then held up a finger. "But the door was left open, I still think you did it intentionally."

"I did not." she argued.

I smiled. "Whatever you say. But I have had this itching at me to say to you ever since I opened my eyes from my unconsciousness."

Alyssa looked at me with interest. "And what would that be?"

I turned a bit red. "...I thought I was dead."

She smirked with her brows furrowed. "And why would you tell me that?"

"I did remember calling you an angel...did I not?" I asked, looking at her.

Her smirk turned into a bit of a smile, a blush came about her cheeks. I laughed a bit. "Well, you don't seem to have any resistance to kind words, do you?"

She didn't look at me. "No man I've been with has ever told me things like that."

"Oh, you mean those cow-hearted, beastly, cod-pieces?" I said, mimicking Jack's similes about them.

She looked at me, giggling a bit. "Yeah, what my dad calls them."

After a while, we started talking about just some of the things we had found amusing throughout our lives and some of our greatest memories and sharing our childhoods, until the sun began to finally set below the horizon.

* * *

When night came, Alyssa looked down at the docks, seeing the crew return. "Oh, they're back." she said.

I looked down, noticing the same thing, but two more people caught my eye. "And it looks like there's potential crewmembers." I said.

A man, covered in dried mud, all over his coat and breeches, occasionally ran to the side of the docks, vomiting into the water. Another, an unusually curvy one dressed in sailors attire, walked close behind Jack. "Captain Sparrow." I heard from the crow's nest.

I saw Jack turn around. "Come to join me crew lad, welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love."

When me and Alyssa heard that, we looked at each other. "...Huh?" I said.

Jack stopped as well, muttering to Gibbs and motioning for him to be tossed over the side. The man behind vomited again. The other one seemed to speak again, this time, Jack turned around and then spoke to Gibbs once again. Gibbs made for the ship with haste. I had no clue what was going on, so I got onto the ratlines, climbing down alongside Alyssa.

I landed on the deck with a thud from my boots, quickly catching up with Gibbs. "Now, what's going on?" I asked him.

Gibbs looked around, seeing me and Alyssa. "Oh, two old friends of Jack's. You two can help me hide the rum if ye'd like." he said. I nodded, so did Alyssa. "Alright, sounds good." I said.

"Alright, follow me." he said, walking down below decks.

* * *

As we walked down the short flights of stairs, Gibbs looked at us occasionally. "So, what did ye two do while the rest o' us were gone?"

"We just talked." Alyssa answered.

Gibbs nodded, looking off to his left, walking down and reaching a door that was locked. He then pulled out a ring of several keys, going through them one by one. Alyssa then tapped my shoulder. "Hmm?" I said, looking at her.

She began to mouth words, some I didn't quite get, but I could make out "When we go inside, grab a of rum and height it." I then looked at her. "What?" I whispered.

She scoffed silently. "When we go in there, grab a bottle of rum and hide it in your coat." she whispered in my ear. I nodded.

The door then finally made the click of the lock unlocking. Gibbs pushed it open, the lantern flickered, lighting the way through the rum cellar. There were huge barrels and mostly bottles of the well known Caribbean drink. "Well, apparently someone loves rum." I assumed.

"Aye, Jack loves the stuff." Gibbs said.

I lifted my brows, shaking my head. "Of course, it had to be Jack." I said.

We then passed a bottle rack, and, slyly, I got the neck of a bottle and hid it in my coat. _Wow, I'm like a thief now..._I then felt a bit guilty_...Forgive me, God, for what I just did._ I've never stolen anything in my life, due to the living in the church, but I remembered that I only answered someone's request. I then smiled. "Loophole I guess."

Gibbs looked around to me. "What?"

I saw him. "Nothing."

He then turned around and we kept following him. We eventually came to the door again. I was a bit confused. "So...we only just checked the stocks?"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, right before I hide the key."

I then thought for a moment. "Oh...hide the rum, hide the key and you've hidden access to said rum." I said.

Gibbs nodded. "Exactly, you're learning lad. Fast learner actually." he said, walking out. Me and Alyssa did the same, letting him shut the door and lock it up.

* * *

All three of us then went back to the top deck, the ship had already cast off, the black sails unfurled. I looked at Alyssa. "So...what's the rum for?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." she said, strolling past me.

I then sort of developed a vague idea of what intentions she might have planned. I then caught back up with her. "Alyssa, you might want to consider holding off for a while?"

She then stopped and looked at me with a bit of surprise. "Damn. How did you know?"

I pointed to the bottle. "Common sense." I said. "You get me drunk and then you have all the fun you want. You might be smart, but I'm a step ahead in some things, and I don't think now's a wise time for something like that."

She then began to grin. "But there's one thing that you'll always have." she said. "Want to know what?"

"Go on ahead." I said.

"Curiosity. You won't be able to resist."

I narrowed my eyes at her, shaking my head slightly. "Well, I stand corrected, but seriously, wait until the opportune moment." I said to her.

She then playfully punched my shoulder. "One will come around, but for now, let's act like there's nothing going on." she said, her semi-husky tone deadening into a normal voice.

I nodded. "Alright."

I turned around, bumping into one of the two people. "Sorry." I said, looking at the person.

It was the one who I found a bit strange what he said to Jack. "No, it's mine."

I found the voice a bit odd. Instead of sounding like a man, he sounded like a woman. "Who are you?"

He took off his hat, revealing a very familiar face. "...Elizabeth?"

She nodded. "How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously.

"Doesn't take a lot to remember an old friend." I said. "You recall Sunday church back in London?"

She looked at me with a bewildered look. "Jacob?"

I nodded.

She smiled, giving me a bit of a hug. "It's been too long."

"Yeah, it has. So, what occupation has your father withheld?" I asked.

She then released me. "He's Governor of Port Royal."

I then rubbed my chin, remembering that notable announcement. "Oh, that's right, good for-...and how do you know Jack?"

Elizabeth shook her head, walking over to the side. "It wasn't long ago. Jack saved my life from drowning because of a corset."

I laughed a bit. "I've heard too many stories about those things. The nuns back in Port-Au-Prince looked fine without those, even thought they couldn't wear those articles of clothing." I looked back to her, "So Jack saved your life and that's how you know him?"

She nodded. "Why are you here to find him?" I asked.

"Will and I were incarcerated under the charge of helping Jack escape. Will was given an opportunity to try and find him and retrieve his compass. I managed to get out because of my father, stowing away and disguising myself as a male crewmember aboard a merchant ship."

I then remembered the merchant ship I saw earlier, looking back to port, it was gone. "And you told them to alter course and make port here?"

Elizabeth looked at me, still bewildered. "How do you keep knowing?"

"...Lucky guess."

She chuckled, taking out a wooden box, which she opened, revealing it to be a compass. "I'm guessing that's Jack's?"

She nodded. "He can't use it to find the chest of Davy Jones, so he-"

"What?" I said upon the mention of the name.

She looked at me. "The chest of Davy Jones, he wants me to find it so I can save Will."

I then cocked a brow upon hearing another name. "Will?" But it was soon answered by what she said to Jack. "Oh, that's the man you love who you came to try and find."

She nodded. "Jack said he was pressganged into the crew of the_ Flying Dutchman_."

I then remembered the shouts of a man that night when I escaped the fates of those unfortunate crewmen. "I think I know who you're talking about."

She looked at me, her eyes lit up. "You do?"

"I was on board a merchant vessel that came under attack by the Kraken, wrecking her just offshore. The _Dutchman_ came not long after during a storm, and I heard the shouting of a man fighting back at the crew."

"You were attacked by what?" she asked.

"The Kraken, Jones' pet." I said.

She then looked back out to sea. "I'm starting to wonder if Jack was lying."

"About what?" I asked.

"If he had anything to do with Will being taken by Jones."

I shrugged. "All I know is that the _Pearl_ wasn't far from the wreck. I found a longboat and managed to row back, passing out just after bumping into the side."

"Were you hurt?" Elizabeth asked, looking at me. I lifted my shirt, revealing my bandaged ribs as an answer to the question. "Luckily, Alyssa saved my life."

"Alyssa?"

I looked over to where she was, seeing her with Gibbs. I smiled. Elizabeth saw her, smiling too. "She's beautiful." she said.

I nodded. "At first, I thought I was dead and that I went to Heaven, mistaking her as an angel." I said with a laugh.

Elizabeth laughed too. "Well, you could call her that."

I nodded again. "I guess I could." I then felt the bottle in my coat, pulling it out and looking at it. I then looked to Elizabeth, handing it to her.

"Have fun." I said.

She took the bottle as I walked away. She then pulled off the cork, leaning against the railing. She looked down at it, remembering the time when she was on the island with Jack, but seeing as her wedding was ruined and that her fiancée was pressganged into a cursed crew, she took a bit of a drink.


End file.
